robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars, also referred to as Robot Wars: The Armageddon, was a series of battles to determine the Grand Champion of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars, between the four robots that had progressed through their heats and the Semi-Finals. There would be two Grand Final Eliminators to decide which robots would make the Grand Final, followed by a play-off for third and fourth. Finally, the Grand Champion would be determined in the Grand Final. The episode featuring the Grand Final was originally broadcast on February 23, 2001 on BBC Two. It managed to attract 5.21 million viewers, an increase of 260,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode, the highest rating of any Series 4 episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked fifth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 19-25 February 2001. Competing Robots Veterans , qualified from Semi-Final 1) |image= |weight=79.4kg |dimensions=0.38 x 0.90 x 0.71m |clearance=0.01m |power=Electric powered motors |weapons=High powered gas flipper |notes=Cost £250 to make |from=Ipswich |team=George Francis, Ian Swann & Richard Swann }} , qualified from Semi-Final 2) |image= |weight=80.1kg |dimensions=0.25 x 0.70m x 0.55m |clearance=0.04m |power=3 x 750W electric motors |weapons=750RPM spinning disc |notes=Aluminium shell |from=Banbury |team=Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose }} , qualified from Semi-Final 1) |image= |weight=79.7kg |dimensions=0.56 x 0.76 x 0.43m |clearance=0.04m |power=Electric powered motors |weapons=Blade |notes=Hand painted by Alan |from=Gloucester |team=David Gribble, Robin Herrick & Alan Gribble }} , qualified from Semi-Final 2) |image= |weight=77.1kg |dimensions=0.37 x 0.70 x 0.60m |clearance=0.05m |power=2 x Electric motors |weapons=Swinging axe |notes=Steel shell |from=Lincoln |team=Kevin Scott, Karl Skinner & Tim Mann }} Jonathan Pearce Series Recap For the second series in a row, Jonathan Pearce gave a recap of an abridged version of the Fourth Wars. The fights featured were: *Heat A **Chaos 2 vs. Atomic vs. Indefatigable **Chaos 2 vs. Medusa 2000 **Atomic vs. King B3 **Chaos 2 vs. Atomic *Heat B **Pussycat vs. Milly-Ann Bug vs. Reptirron **Razer vs. Milly-Ann Bug **Pussycat vs. Robochicken **Pussycat vs. Razer *Heat C **Firestorm 2 vs. Scar vs. The Morgue **Ming 2 vs. Bolt from the Blue vs. Diotoir **Firestorm 2 vs. The Morgue *Heat D **Crusader 2 vs. Steg 2 vs. Cronos **Mortis vs. Iron-Awe vs. Mazakari **Steg 2 vs. Iron-Awe **Steg 2 vs. Mortis *Heat E **101 vs. Major Tom **Dominator 2 vs. Shadow of Napalm **Dominator 2 vs. 101 *Heat F **Tornado vs. Gemini vs. Kater Killer **Gemini vs. The Creature **Tornado vs. Gemini *Heat G **Thermidor 2 vs. Kronic the Wedgehog vs. Gravedigger **Thermidor 2 vs. Dreadnaut XP-1 **Thermidor 2 vs. Kronic the Wedgehog *Heat H **Wheely Big Cheese vs. Prizephita Mk 2 vs. Wheelosaurus **Suicidal Tendencies 2 vs. Killertron vs. Maverick **Wheely Big Cheese vs. Killertron **Suicidal Tendencies 2 vs. Wheelosaurus **Wheely Big Cheese vs. Suicidal Tendencies 2 *Heat I **Splinter vs. Small Torque vs. Centurion **Splinter vs. Killerhurtz **Eric vs. Small Torque **Splinter vs. Eric *Heat J **Bulldog Breed 2 vs. Stinger vs. Spikasaurus **Bulldog Breed 2 vs. Bigger Brother **Stinger vs. Hammer & Tong **Stinger vs. Bulldog Breed 2 *Heat K **Mousetrap vs. Tiberius vs. Evil Weevil 2 **Little Fly vs. Sumpthing vs. Weld-Dor 2 **Little Fly vs. Tiberius **Mousetrap vs. Sumpthing **Mousetrap vs. Little Fly *Heat L **Vercingetorix vs. Plunderbird 4 vs. Fat Boy Tin **Knightmare vs. Plunderbird 4 **Spawn of Scutter vs. Knightmare *Heat M **The Steel Avenger vs. Sir Chromalot **Wild Thing vs. Reactor **Wild Thing vs. The Steel Avenger *Heat N **Behemoth vs. Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs. Rambot **X-Terminator 2 vs. Judge Shred 2 vs. Millennium Bug **X-Terminator 2 vs. Behemoth *Heat O **Panic Attack vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Overkill GTI **Panic Attack vs. Saw Point **S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Aggrobot 2 **Panic Attack vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y. *Heat P **Hypno-Disc vs. Raizer Blade vs. The Predator **Hypno-Disc vs. V-Max **Hypno-Disc vs. Raizer Blade *Semi-Final 1 **Chaos 2 vs. Steg 2 **Tornado vs. Wheely Big Cheese **Pussycat vs. Thermidor 2 **Dominator 2 vs. Firestorm 2 **Chaos 2 vs. Tornado **Pussycat vs. Dominator 2 *Semi-Final 2 **Stinger vs. Mousetrap **Panic Attack vs. Spawn of Scutter **Hypno-Disc vs. Splinter **Wild Thing vs. X-Terminator 2 **Stinger vs. Panic Attack **Hypno-Disc vs. Wild Thing Eliminators Hypno-Disc (2) vs Pussycat (19) Pussycat swiftly closed the gap as Hypno-Disc turned side-on, and its blade slashed at part of the rear wheel hub on Hypno-Disc's right side. Pussycat fiercely dug into the disc from behind Hypno-Disc - bending Pussycat's blade in the process - and the second seed could not turn around to fight back. Pussycat gouged up the body and stood on its four wheels, before reversing and charging again. By now, it became clear that Hypno-Disc was unable to drive forwards or backwards, and Pussycat shoved it into Shunt. Hypno-Disc's blade knocked Shunt aside briefly, but with help from Pussycat, Shunt gained dominance over Hypno-Disc and brought its axe crashing down onto the aluminium shell. Finally, Hypno-Disc was able to drive away, but its jammed wheel hampered its turning, and it ended up only repositioning itself beside Shunt. Shunt then brought its axe slamming down, halting the flywheel of Hypno-Disc in one blow, with the pent up kinetic energy causing Hypno-Disc and Shunt to jump off the ground. Hypno-Disc was rendered immobile by this attack, after its own flywheel had brought Shunt's axe into its main body. Sir Killalot then grabbed Hypno-Disc, carried it across the arena, and dropped it into the pit, making Pussycat the surprise winner. Winner: Pussycat Stinger (30) vs Chaos 2 (1) Chaos 2 started quickly, getting underneath and throwing Stinger airborne straight away. Chaos 2 then tried to drive Stinger towards the arena wall, but Stinger spun itself away from danger and Chaos 2 missed with a flip. Stinger slammed down onto Chaos 2 twice in quick succession with its mace. Chaos 2 missed with two flips, as Stinger spun once more. Chaos 2 moved away to line up another attack, but Stinger continued to fend Chaos 2 off, swinging the mace around into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 then attempted to shovel Stinger in Matilda's CPZ, but drove into trouble itself; it reversed away quickly, but as it did, it suffered damage from the rotating Stinger, with the back panel of Chaos 2 sent flying off, leaving the inner mechanics exposed. Chaos 2 continued to be pressured, as it found itself in the CPZ again, where Matilda lifted it up. Chaos 2 came back with a flip, and rolled Stinger into the arena wall. Chaos 2 then bundled Stinger into Dead Metal's clutches, but Stinger escaped unharmed. Both robots were mobile at the end of the battle and the decision went to the judges. They decided that the two robots were equal on style, damage and aggression but Chaos 2 was ahead on control and was therefore awarded the victory. Winner: Chaos 2 Playoff Hypno-Disc (2) vs Stinger (30) The eliminated robots were due to battle for third place, but Hypno-Disc was forced to withdraw due to the damage it had taken from Pussycat and Shunt in the previous round. Shunt's axe attack had penetrated Hypno-Disc's front drive system and left the gears badly bent, and the team could not fix the damage in time for the battle. Stinger was therefore awarded third place by default. Winner (by default): Stinger Final Chaos 2 (1) vs Pussycat (19) Chaos 2 charged after Pussycat, which moved away, before turning and scratching Chaos 2 with the blade as Chaos 2 missed with a flip. Chaos 2 backed off to line up another drive, and was able to get underneath and flip Pussycat into the air twice in quick succession and onto its side. Pussycat moved back onto its front, but Chaos 2 continued to trouble Pussycat, narrowly missing with another flip. Both robots then spun around, locked side by side, until Chaos 2 managed to flip Pussycat over, and followed that up with two more flips. Chaos 2 flipped Pussycat again, before getting temporarily wedged in on the floor flipper. Pussycat then managed to sneak in behind Chaos 2 and ripped a strip off of the back panel. Pussycat then drove up the front of Chaos 2, whose flipper blade was now noticeably bent. Pussycat continued to ram and nag Chaos 2, but its blade had stopped. It then fell onto its side, and because its blade was no longer working, Pussycat took a long time to self-right. Chaos 2 finished strong, as it attempted, but failed to flip Pussycat out of the arena, before forcing Pussycat into Shunt's CPZ. Pussycat escaped and both robots survived to the end of the battle. The judges decided that Chaos 2 had won on all four criteria and had retained the Robot Wars UK Championship. Fourth Wars Grand Champion: Chaos 2 Trivia *The Fourth Wars Grand Final was the first and only time that all four Grand Finalists were seeded machines. *Despite Jonathan Pearce saying that ninety-six robots were in Series 4, the accompanying crawl actually listed ninety-seven, as Onslaught was included despite withdrawing from its eliminator due to technical problems and therefore not taking part in the main competition. *During the Jonathan Pearce recap, only two heats had every single fight recapped - Heats H and K. Both semi-finals also had all six fights showcased. *During Jonathan Pearce's recap, upon Evil Weevil's elimination, he referred to the Floor Flipper as the 'Evil Ejector'. He did the same on Millennium Bug's loss. *During Jonathan Pearce's recap, he referred to Shadow of Napalm as Son of Napalm. *Team Chaos and the Cold Fusion Team were the only two remaining teams from the Series 1 Grand Final that entered Series 4. Coincidentally, this episode ensured that both met in the Grand Final of the same series as well. *The Grand Final battle between Chaos 2 and Pussycat was the first of five consecutive Grand Finals to go to a judges' decision. *After beating Pussycat in the Grand Final, Chaos 2 became the first ever robot to win two UK Championships in Robot Wars, as well as being the first and only robot to win two consecutive UK Championships in the show's history. *An extended cut of the Grand Final battle was also included in the [[Robot Wars: Ultimate Warrior Collection|Chaos 2 Ultimate Warrior Collection DVD]] as the "Cut Your Own Battle" feature. This version of the battle uses raw footage including alternate camera angles, and lacks commentary, post-production sound effects or battle music. *The Grand Final battle was the last UK Championship fight prior to the 10 Robot Rumble of Series 10 to feature more than two House Robots. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion